Un amor diferente
by EllaLawliet
Summary: Al entrar a el departamento o abrí la puerta y puse las cosas en sala, no estabas ahi asi que te busco en el cuarto al entrar me horrorizo por lo que veo...un MelloXMattXNear,enganños,celos,etc
1. Chapter 1

Ya ha pasado un año desde que me fui con Mello de Wammy's House, en el cual hemos convivido juntos en un departamento, aun recuerdo el día antes de irnos cuando apenas había cumplido 18 años y Mello tenía 17.

Inicio del Flash Back (Un año atrás)….

_-!Mello!-(grite a la vez que trataba de alcanzarte)-¡Mello!, !Espérame!_

_-Que quieres ahora Matt- dijiste frunciendo el ceño_

_(Me detengo por un momento para componer mi respiración, y poder hablar bien)_

_-Mello… sabes que hoy cumplo años-(Al decir esto èl rodo los ojos en señal que era obvio que lo sabia)-y recuerdas que el límite de edad es de 17 años para poder estar aquí- (en eso abrió los mas los ojos en señal de sorpresa al parecer olvido ese detalle-hoy es mi último día en la institución, mañana me voy de aquí u.u._

_-¡No puedes irte, no puedes idiota, no te irás y me dejaras aquí solo con el estúpido de Near, sabes que no lo soporto!-(dijo alterado el rubio)_

_-No puedo Mello, Roger ya arreglo todo, hasta me consiguió un lugar en donde quedarme, aunque quisiera no puedo, son las reglas de la institución-(dije tratando de hacerte entender)_

_-¡No puedes irte, si es necesario obligare a Roger!-(dijo el pelirrubio sin querer calmarse)_

_-Mello cálmate, estás haciendo un escándalo y los demás nos están viendo-(dije para ver si por fin dejabas de gritas)_

_-¡No puedo Matt, como quieres que me calme si te vas a ir y me dejaras aquí idiota, no entiendes! No quiero que te vayas…-(dijiste en un susurro mientras agachabas la cabeza) _

_-Mello necesito decirte algo, pero en privado, vamos a mi habitación-(dije sonriendo a ver si accedías a mi petición.)_

_-Ya no importa nada, de todos modos te irás y me dejaras aquí- (dijiste ignorándome)_

_-Por favor, Mello es algo serio y necesito decírtelo-(dije tratando nuevamente hasta que accediste)_

_En la habitación…._

_-Mello yo…, bueno tú…. ¡Hay! como decirlo- (esto no está funcionando ya empecé a divagar)-Mello tu me gustas desde hace tiempo y quiero que te vayas conmigo-(dije tan rápido que creo ni entendiste lo que dije, te voltee a ver y te estabas riendo…. Espera estabas riéndote de mi, ah! y si me rechazas! __Ó.Ò)_

_- Entonces yo te gusto- (dijiste acercándote a mí y por instinto retrocedí, eso no era buena señal, que hará me golpeara; mi espalda estaba contra la pared me tenia acorralado, tenía miedo a su reacción, instintivamente cerré los ojos esperando a lo que venía.)_

_-Matty, Matty, Matty, tardaste mucho en decírmelo, yo igual- (susurraste a mi oído, abrí mis ojos ante mi sorpresa me esperaba golpes, gritos, incluso que te burlaras de mi pero eso me tomo desprevenido)_

_-Entonces tu….!mhn!-(no me dejaste hablar me callaste con un beso, era una mescla de pasión con lujuria, te di un mejor acceso a mi boca y sentí el sabor de tu boca, era tan dulce como el chocolate que tanto te gustaba, esta sensación era mejor que fumar o jugar videojuegos, sentía como te adentrabas a mi boca y mordías levemente mi labio, nos hacía falta aire y nos separamos, me sentía demasiado feliz tanto que no pude evitar quedarme embobado ante ti)_

_-Que me ves!, deja de babear ya sé que estoy bueno-(dijiste con sorna)-mejor ponte a hacer tu maleta en vez de babear, así estaremos listos mañana podremos largarnos de aquí._

Fin flash back…

Y así empezó todo, mire al lado de la cama que me encontraba, y allí estabas durmiendo tan pacíficamente, pareciendo un ángel o al menos cuando dormías porque ya despierto es otro cuento hehehe y más en la cama, parecieras animal en celo, pero aun así tú eras mi ángel.

Tiempo más tarde…

-Mello, saldré un momento a hacer compras, ¿necesitas algo?-(dije mientras agarraba las llaves del auto.)

-Compra mas chocolate-(dijiste mordiendo una barra de chocolate que tenias en la mano.)

-Ok, ¿solo eso?-(espere a ver si pedias algo mas.)

-¿Vas a tardar?-(preguntaste, eso fue extraño tu nunca me preguntas cuanto tiempo voy a tardar cuando salgo)

-Vendré en la noche, ¿porque la pregunta?-(pregunte extrañado)

-por nada ,vete y que no se te olvide comprar mi chocolate

-No se me olvidara

-Más te vale ¬¬

(Salí de aquel departamento para dirigirme a comprar nuevos juegos para mi DS, no me tomo toda la tarde escoger los juegos, y aproveche el tiempo para comprar cigarrillos, luego compre los chocolates que Mello me pidió, mire la hora era temprano las 5:00 pm.)

-Termine antes de lo que pensaba-(dije a mi mismo)

Saque las llaves del coche de mi bolsillo y tome rumbo al departamento, entre con entusiasmo al departamento ya que termine antes, abrí la puerta y puse las cosas en sala, no estabas ahí así que fui a buscarte al cuarto, al entrar me horrorizo por lo que veo, estabas con una tipa revolcándote con ella en nuestra cama, estaba triste, furioso ante tal escena no soporte verlos , me sentía engañado, traicionado por la persona que tanto amo voltee el rostro para no verlos

-Matt….te lo puedo explicar-(dijo el muy mentiroso, como si esto tuviera explicación, no pude evitar que lagrimas salieran de mi rostro y Salí corriendo de allí.)

¡MATT!...

Ignore su llamado y salí de allí tan rápido como me dieron mis pies y encendí el auto para irme a un lugar lejos de él, lejos de allí.

Continuara…..

Bueno este es el primer capi…

Comenten pliss díganme sus opiniones sean constructivas o destructivas cualquier opinión cuenta para mejorar…

y pues reedite el cap y prometo que ahora si continuare esta historia me animo mucho un comentario de cierta chica que le gusto mi historia asi que le dedico esto a ella n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Un amor diferente

Los "NA" son notas del autor donde especifica ciertas cosas que pasan en la Historia n.n.

Cap2: Me mudo

Conduje sin saber hacia dónde dirigirme, solo quería un lugar calmo para pensar. Estacione el auto y me dirigí a un pequeño parque.

-Demonios y ahora no sé qué hacer…. Pero lo que si se es que no volveré ahí ,maldito Mello no le importó lo nuestro…. Llamare a Elle tal vez el me ayude y me deje quedarme un tiempo con el….

-Maldita sea mi suerte…. Elle tiene pareja se me olvidaba eso y de que a Mello se lleva bien con èl no funcionara con Elle. Mmmmm y si voy connn…. Nooo él y yo casi nunca hablábamos pero, nunca me lleve mal con el solo Mello aunque no se el porqué de su rivalidad, pero él es el único que puede ayudarme…mmm con intentarlo no pierdo nada. (con estas palabras aun resonando en mi cabeza me dirigi a aquel lugar)

Aun no me creo porque me encuentro aquí pero , no tengo donde ir a demás sé que él me ayudara, además sé que a Mello no le agrada se pondrá tan furioso pero se lo merece por estar con esa tipeja se va a arrepentir.

Knock….

Knock….

(Se abre la puerta dando a conocer quién está detrás de esta, un chico de cabello blanco al igual que su piel, este joven tenía un semblante serio como de costumbre)

-Hola Near ó.ò, yo quería …..Pues bueno yo… (Ahora sí que se me fue el valor tengo que admitir que su mirada me perturba y a quien no!, que te queden viendo sin alguna pisca de expresión es raro ó.ò°, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarme).Quería saber si podría quedarme aquí un tiempo.

-Hola Matt por lo que veo has peleado con Mello, de no ser así no estarías buscando en donde quedarte pero… ¿Por qué aquí? Según tengo entendido no les agrado.

-(valla…. O.O sí que me atrapo lo dedujo rápido, el chico sí que es inteligente)

-Porque no pedirle a Elle y Light que te ayudaran

-No quería hacer mal trió ya sabes para no arruinarles la fiesta y es a Mello al que no le caes bien yo jamás he dicho que no me agradas (noto que Near cambio su semblante wow.. cambio de expresión.)

(NA: Near se sentía aceptado al escuchar esas palabras nadie le había dicho eso , varios sentimientos surgieron causando que Near se tensara y a la vez se pusiera colorado cosa que no noto Matt)

-entiendo… pasa

-Entonces ¿puedo quedarme?

-si, puedes(Al entrar me encuentro un departamento amplio de paredes blancas y pequeñas decoraciones, muy amplio, limpio y más que todo ordenado)

-Wow…. O.o tu apartamento sí que es grande además de ordenado y limpio ¡sugoii! *0* (Genial este apartamento es fantástico, hasta es más grande que el de mío y de Mello, bueno aunque ahora ya no es más mío TT^TT, Mello arruino nuestro hogar ¡no volveré allí! ≥O≤)

-No sé qué haya pasado entre tú y Mello pero veo en tu cara que no fue nada bueno.

-Ese bastardo me cambio por una tipa de seguro es una zorra que se acuesta con cualquiera ò_ó

-Cálmate Matt ó_ò

-Ufff… está bien simplemente no dejo de pensar en eso

-Puedes ocupar el cuarto que eta a la izquierda si necesitas más sabanas hay un closet en el cuarto

-Gracias Near

-de nada

-oye Near si quieres te puedo ayudar con la cena

-no es necesario aquí tu eres la visita

-pero…. Tu ya haces mucho con dejarme estar aquí

-no te preocupes Matt (en eso noto algo que jamás había visto en Near el estaba sonriendo , bueno no era una gran sonrisa pero de que lo hacia lo hacía)

-Near tienes una sonrisa muy bonita deferías hacerlo más seguido ^^

-yo…mmm…. o/o gracias(Near no pudo evitar ponerse rojo por el comentario)

(al rato Near ya había terminado de cocinar)

-Matt la comida esta lista

-ya voy (lo bueno es que al menos tenía mi psp portátil no hubiera podido estar sin él en este momento maldito mello ¬¬)

(Cuando entro a la cocina veo algo hermoso que jamás había visto en mi vida , Near estaba con un delantal con un tono rosa pálido este tenía unos vuelitos a la orilla , se ve tan lindo, tan puro que dan ganas de abrazarlo.)

-*.* Matt veía embobado

-ehhh o.o Matt que te pasa acaso tengo algo a Near le sorprendió como Matt lo veía pero a la vez le perturbaba.

-ahhhh…. Nada, nada no pasa nada ó_ò0(¿que es esto? Porque pensé eso de Near aunque la verdad feo no es al contrario…..ahhhhhhhhh…. de nuevo pienso esas cosas se supone que no debería pensar eso de él solo de Mello….bueno pero Mello ahora ya no está el….. ahhhhhhhhh… estoy confundido….. Creo que mejor no pienso en eso tal vez solo son ideas mías)

(Continuara….)

Pero esta vez lo actualizare más rápido, perdón por no actualizar es que las clases me secan el cerebro e.e


End file.
